


I Put A Spell On You

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Rafael are meant to spend Hallowe'en watching movies, but Sonny gets called out.  But he makes it up to Rafael later!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is basically just a Barisi drabble - kinda smutty but fairly tame smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> It's Hallowe'en I thought of this so I wrote it and then it kinda wrote itself. Enjoy if you can >:)
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any character featured in this story

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny and Rafael are cuddled up on the couch in Rafael’s Manhattan apartment, the lights are off as they’re watching a slasher movie at Sonny’s insistence – it is Hallowe’en after all.

Rafael rolls his eyes the moment he sees the boyfriend of the protagonist and sighs heavily. He’d sooner be doing something else than watching a juvenile film.

‘It was the boyfriend.’ He grumbles while looking at Sonny who’s engrossed in the film while munching on a handful of popcorn from a bowl in his lap.

‘Huh?’ he grunts while quickly glancing at the attorney.

Rafael rolls his eyes once again.

‘Him. He did it.’ He points up at the screen.

‘I thought you hadn’t seen this?’ Sonny questions as he looks at his boyfriend.

‘I haven’t. But it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. I mean just look at him. He’s practically telling them he did it and they’re just too stupid to realize it.’ Rafael scoffs as he sips his scotch before placing it on the coffee table.

‘Ah, I forgot you were such an excellent detective, counselor.’ Sonny mocks with a cheeky grin.

Rafael has to fight back the urge to grin at his lover and instead looks straight ahead at the film. Sonny places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sits back with a wicked expression on his face as he looks at Rafael through the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Sonny begins to tickle Rafael who bursts into a fit of giggles and flailing arms. 

‘Stop. Stop. Sonny. Please.’ Rafael gasps with giggles as he tries to fight off Sonny.

Somehow Sonny is now on top of Rafael, straddling him and tickling his ribs and waist. Sonny leans in closer and closer and stops his tickling, both are panting for breath. Sonny leans in closer and their eyes fix together. Rafael runs his hands up Sonny’s long arms just as Sonny connects their lips together. 

The kiss is growing with intensity when they’re interrupted by Sonny’s cell. Rafael groans against Sonny’s lips. Sonny climbs off both Rafael and the couch and scoops his ringing cell from the coffee table.

‘It’s work.’ Sonny states the obvious as he steps away to take the call.

‘Obviously.’ Rafael mutters under his breath as he sits up straightening his jumper.

‘Carisi.’ Sonny states before listening intently to the caller.

Rafael turns off the film and watches as Sonny paces around the room nodding and occasionally answering.

‘Okay, I’m on my way.’ Sonny says before hanging up the call.

He turns to face Rafael, his face a picture of apology.

‘I’m sorry Rafi. But we’re all on call.’ Sonny begins to explain.

‘I know. It’s fine. I didn’t like that film anyway. So now with you out of the way I can watch something more season appropriate.’ Rafael smiles at him.

‘Are you going to watch Hocus Pocus?’ Sonny teases with a wide smile as he steps over to the couch.

‘There is nothing wrong with Bette Midler as a witch.’ Rafael pouts as Sonny leans over and kisses Rafael on the top of the head.

Sonny chuckles before kissing him on the head once again.

‘I’ll see you later. Probably in the early hours.’ Sonny mumbles softly into his hair, it makes Rafael smile.

Rafael lifts his head up and quickly captures Sonny’s lips with a kiss. Sonny pulls away and smiles as he hurries over to the door. He quickly pulls on his shoes, and bends over to do his laces up. Rafael can’t help but watch and appreciate the sight of Sonny’s pert butt in his tight jeans. He sighs inwardly when Sonny stands up to pull on his coat, ending his view. 

‘Love you.’ Sonny calls as he opens the front door.

‘Love you too.’ Rafael says as Sonny disappears out of the door, leaving a deflated Rafael to his own devices on Hallowe’en.

\--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--

Rafael is fast asleep in bed, snoring softly when Sonny returns.

The clock reads 03.04.

Sonny tiptoes into the master bedroom and smiles to himself at the sight of his boyfriend all snuggled up in the king size bed. He pulls off his belt and hangs it over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. He quietly undoes his jeans and keeps an eye on Rafael as he pulls them off. He folds them over the back of the chair and rids himself of his socks, leaving them on the floor. Finally he peels off his top and hangs that over the back of the chair too.

Sonny heads over to the bed and climbs in. He shifts closer to his boyfriend, who’s lying on his side. He kisses Rafael’s shoulder and nuzzles into the warm body of his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Rafael’s waist.

‘You’re cold.’ Rafael mumbles sleepily.

Sonny presses closer to the older man.

‘What time is it?’ Rafael grumbles, his eyes still close shut.

‘Early. Late. Just gone 3.’ Sonny whispers into the back of Rafael’s neck.

Rafael rolls over onto his back and slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Sonny.

‘Hey. You okay?’ He asks softly while reaching up and caressing Sonny’s cheek.

Sonny nods.

‘Now I’m back with you I am.’ Sonny breathes his eyes full of warmth and love as he leans into Rafael’s hand, causing the counselor to smile.

‘Tough case?’ Rafael can’t help his inquisitive nature.

Sonny chuckles softly.

‘It will be. One you’ll really be able to get your teeth into counselor.’ Sonny says with a small smile, but he looks tired.

‘Sorry. Sorry. I’m sure you just want to get some sleep and here’s me asking about your case.’ Rafael apologises as he shifts onto his elbow.

‘It’s okay, Rafi.’ Sonny grumbles.

They fall silent, both of them looking away.

‘There is something else we could do instead of sleep.’ Sonny admits his voice all husky before looking straight into Rafael’s eyes.

Rafael gulps as the tone of Sonny’s voice and his words go straight to his crotch, not to mention the naughty twinkle in his eyes.

‘Aren’t you tired?’ Rafael grumbles as Sonny leans in and begins planting soft kisses on Rafael’s neck.

Sonny doesn’t respond with words instead he kisses further up, entrapping Rafael’s lips with his own while pressing him back down against the mattress by straddling the other man.

Rafael moves his hands onto Sonny’s side and then runs them up and down his back, varying the pressure of the strokes and drawing out little grunts and groans from Sonny.

Rafael drifts his hands back down Sonny’s lean and toned body and squeezes his butt. Sonny chuckles against Rafael’s lips, who smirks in response.

‘You’re eager.’ Sonny purrs as he pulls back a little, a smile on his lips.

‘I just want you to get some sleep.’ Rafael murmurs.

‘And this, this is going to help me, how?’ Sonny sniggers leaning back in to kiss Rafael.

Rafael scoffs with a wicked smile against Sonny’s lips.

‘We can always stop.’ Rafael counters.

It stops Sonny in an instant. He sits back and shakes his head with a smirk.

‘Oh no no. You’re not stopping this now.’ He snickers before climbing off both the attorney and the bed.

Rafael watches him confused. He’d just said it’s not stopping but then he gets off the bed. He raises himself to his elbows and goes to speak when Sonny pushes his boxers down, letting him see that he’s clearly not going to be stopping now. He grabs a small bottle of lube and a condom out of the top draw.

The smirk on Rafael’s face makes Sonny laugh as he climbs back on the bed and pushes the covers off Rafael, dropping the lube and condom onto the bed. He pulls off Rafael’s boxers with some assistance before pushing his legs further apart. He leans over and gives Rafael a quick yet passionate kiss, while fiddling with the bottle of lube. He pulls back and slickens his fingers with the lube before moving his fingers down to his hole. Rafael shudders at the feel of the cool liquid on his hot skin and more so from Sonny’s quick fingers.

‘What no foreplay detective?’ Rafael jests with a gasp as Sonny makes short work of preparing him. 

‘Sorry counselor I gotta be at work in a couple of hours.’ Sonny smiles as he lines himself up.

Rafael goes to deliver a snarky comment in return but Sonny pushes himself all the way in, shutting Rafael up apart from a long moan.

‘You were gonna say?’ Sonny smirks with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Again Rafael goes to speak but this time Sonny pulls back out silencing him except a hiss.

‘Sorry. I didn’t catch that.’ Sonny teases as he pushes back into Rafael.

‘For fuck’s sake Carisi. Just fuck me.’ Rafael growls as he grips hold of Sonny’s hips to move him, his eyes burning bright with desire.

Sonny chuckles as he begins to move his hips and Rafael moves too.

\--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--

Sonny yawns with his hand over his mouth at his desk.

‘Didn’t you get any sleep?’ Fin asks as he fiddles with a pen between his fingers.

‘Huh. A couple hours.’ Sonny replies as Liv and Rafael walk into the squad room.

Sonny’s eyes are instantly drawn to his boyfriend and Fin nods knowingly.

‘Uh-huh I see. You had business to do first, I get it.’ Fin sniggers seeing the dopey grin on the younger detectives face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I apologise for any errors, mistakes and for this whole story really - I'm tired and should be asleep rather than writing.


End file.
